


Monster AU

by novarose122001



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Naga, Snakes, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: There were legends about an archer female, that was cursed into a naga for punishment of her doing of good. So, for "revenge", she kills those who are born in the years of the snakes and the days of Sagittarius. After the word about the legend spread all over the world, everyone decided to stay indoors whenever the naga is up for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. But, suddenly, on one day, on November 22nd, two people were out adventuring for the heck of it, looking for some things to work on, until the daughter of the father lost her way through the commotion about a naga coming and encountered the naga, and that's where their story started.





	1. Prologue: The Prophecy Of The Archer And The Trickster

It is a tale, a tale about a female archer, with the heart of bravery and wisdom and a male trickster, with the heart of corruption and evil.

Born underneath the full moon in the sky, the god worshiped the strong female arch with gifts of kindness, trustworthiness, beauty, wisdom, and love. With the help of Sagittarius, Artemis’ trustworthy archer, he gave her the skills of archery, to become an archer like her father and his father before him and his father before him. They were poor and had little to eat every day, but, they were proud to be poor.

But, on that exact day, a male newborn was born on the exact day as the female archer, in the house of the rich king and queen, with their hearts filled with greed and evil. Loki, the son of Odin and the god of trickery, gave him the powers of trickery like him, and to Loki’s punishment of giving the powers to the baby, Odin cursed the baby into a naga, a half snake, and half human being. They accepted the gift and curse as a “special power.”

As the years went by, the female archer becomes stronger and stronger each day, as she grew. She becomes more curious about the world outside of the village, wondering about the greedy people that have stolen the money of the village and the trickery son, grew evil and greedy at each year. Soon they were older, ready to move on with their lives to live on their own, the female moved out of her home, going to the rich village, in a wondering feeling of what lies within the village. But, as for the trickery son, he became the next heir of the line after his father has passed away from age, and he became the king of the valley, as a grown naga. When the archer came into the village, she was called into the kingdom, ordered by the king himself, and they met in the kingdom, for the first time.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my village without any notice?” he demanded. “I came here asking you a question,” she replied calmly without hesitation to stammer. “What is the question?” he demanded. “And make it quick or else I might eat you.” “Why are you keeping the money all to yourself?” she asked. “Shouldn’t you give half of the money to other people so that they can buy food?” He instead laughed a wicked laugh. “You suspected me to give all of my money to the people?” he snorted, before laughing again, revealing his sharp fangs about a child’s arm length. “You make me laugh.” She stood up to her feet, and he replied, “Because it all belongs to me! You can’t make me give it all to your stupid village! Take her away from my kingdom, and make sure she doesn’t come back!” As she was pulled away from the kingdom, she declared a challenge against the king himself to an archery challenge. “An archery challenge?” he snorted, before laughing again. “I am the best archer in the kingdom!” She walked up to him, to his coil and replied, “If I win, you’ll give me all the money that you have stolen from my village and your kingdom and leave the place forever. If you win, you get to keep your money, fame, and kingdom and devour me as a meal.”

He stared at her eyes for a moment, before smirking and knelt down to her height, and replied, “That I can take as a challenge.” On the day of the challenge, the rules were specifically no cheating and only stay on the line away from the targets without taking one step. The female archer just stood perfectly on her spot, as for the male, he was squirming around to get ready for the challenge. Then, the horn was blown and the challenge beings. The first one to shoot is the female. She readied her arrow with her bow and shoot perfectly in the middle of the target. “That is a cheap shot!” the male would shout from the other side of the female. After two more shots, she finished her share and turned to the male. “I am the best,” he whispered in her ear. She brushed off the whisper and walked over to the chair and sat down, waiting patiently for him to compete. He readied his arrow and bow, aim perfectly and shot his arrow, only to his own shock, went two lines above the female’s. He felt confused at first, but brushed it off and tried again on the next target, only get the same thing on the next target. The male begins to become furious about the strange magic. The male shot the arrow in the last target of the game and the same thing happened again on the last target.

“What is this magic you cast on your arrows?!” he screamed at the female. “I am not doing this, your majesty.” she gently replied. “I never learned how to use magic in a long time.” He snarled at the comment of her sentence and charged at her, was going to bite her with his sharp fangs, when she grabbed his last extra arrow from his quiver that he grabbed for a cheat to do, and she fired the arrow into his wicked heart, killing him instantly. Loki was enraged about his favorite and loved son was killed and vowed for revenge and the female was crowned queen of the kingdom with the village. But, after the crown touched the female’s head, Loki, full of anger and rage, burst through the doors of the kingdom and screamed, in anger, “Why did you kill my son?!” The female calmly replied, “He was the first one to move to attack, I had no choice but to fight back.” Loki became more enraged and pointed at her with his first finger and yelled, “The way you were, now change to who you are now!” She felt confused about the curse and before she could ask him a question, she winces from a strange pain in her heart and collapsed on the ground, groaning in pain as Loki continued to point at her.

People screamed in horror and tried to run out of the kingdom, trying to escape from the enraged god, but, eventually, the entrance was blocked by his pet wolf. The female’s legs were forced together into a snake’s tail and her teeth became sharp fangs and her steel blue eyes became slit pupils with pointed ears. Her forced together legs were covered with varieties of blue scales and her height doubled into a normal naga’s size. The only thing that stayed the same is her beauty and her mind. After the transformation, she glanced at her hands, noticing the transformation of her skin color. On the back of her hands were light blue scales. Terrified, she glanced up at Loki and he smiled, before sending her down to a cavern below the kingdom, sealing her inside, as the kingdom collapsed, destroying the people inside, and Loki, was imprisoned because of his rage, and never was seen again. Now, if you were outside on the days of November 22nd and December 21st, you better be inside, before you get eaten by the naga of the night.


	2. Chapter 1: Naga Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a normal peaceful day to go walking until something bad happened...

Today is November 22, in the year 5224. In the Land of the Dead, two people were prepared to go adventure in the Land of the Dead.

A slender male skeleton, with jet-black hair and goatee, magenta eyes, and one gold tooth. He is wearing a blue sleeveless vest, with a red bandanna around his neck, brown pinstripe pants that are furled halfway up his foreleg and brown shoes. He was placing on a light brown straw hat on top of his head, while facing a mirror, until he finished what he was doing and turned the other way around from the mirror that he was staring at earlier as he was putting on his straw hat and walked over to a flight of stairs and called, in a Mexican accent, “Mija, are you ready?”

From the top of the stairs, another voice called back to him, with also a Mexican accent, “Coming in a minute, Papá!”

He smiled gently and waited patiently for the female to come down to him, until he heard footsteps approaching, so, he glanced back up, to see, a short elderly female, that reaches up to the bottom of his rib cage, and she has long snowy white hair that reaches down to his chest, in pigtail braids and hazelnut brown eye color. She is wearing an orange squash shawl, with white hems at the end of the fabric, a pale garment decorated with flower designs across the collar, and at the bottom of the shirt, that reaches down to her ankles, white socks, and brown sandals. She approached the end of the stairs and took her Father’s right skellington hand.

They came out of their house that they are living in and started to walk down a long avenue, as human beings were striding past them, and he glanced around for a moment, before replying, “Remember to hold my hand here, mija, the streets here gets pretty busy.”

His daughter only replied with a nod of her head understanding his explanation, and they continued to walk, weaving through the slightly tight crowd without any trouble, until the problem suddenly came without a warning, a hoard of people was running down the street now, yelling about a giant snake on the loose, and about the legend is true.

The father wandered up to one of the people that have a terrified look on his face as he was gazing down the street that they were going down to and asked, “Hey! What’s going on?”

“Have you heard about the legend of the naga? It’s on the loose here!” he shrieked, answering his question, before running past them, screaming like a little girl.

They both watched as he went downhill in the street in absolute terror, until more came, pushing, screaming and running away from this “snake” that the man mentioned to them. Of course, they both heard about the legend about the naga, and now, the father is getting suspicious about it.

“Coco, maybe we should-” he began, before getting rammed by someone taller than him, and he collided into the ground, accidentally releasing his daughter’s hand in the process, knocking himself out by landing roughly hard on the stone ground, as some parts of his bones fell off in the process.

“¡Papá!” Coco yelled for her father as the assembly of frightened people forced her away from him, as her cries for him were blocked from all the panicked screaming.

She attempted going the opposite way of the moving crowd to find her father in the moving crowd, but the rush of the crowd made her go backward, preventing her from trying to look for her dad. Then, suddenly, a gasp echoed through the crowd, before shrieking rang through the crowd, replacing the gasp and everyone scrambled to the left and the right, leaving Coco in the middle, which she came down to the ground, luckily on her hands, before she lands on her face.

Then, before Coco could stand up to her feet, something walked up to her, and the silhouette looked like a person that loomed over her, like a curtain or a silhouette of a tree. She glanced up slightly in relief, thinking it was her Papá that finally woke up from getting knocked out on the ground and got through the crowd and finally found her, but when she fully looked up, she instead went stiff in fear.

There, stood before her, was the “snake” that the frightened crowds were talking about, except a giant, but only to Coco’s confusion and shock, it has the upper body of a female.

The female has tanned almond skin color, steel blue eyes with inward pupils, short pointed ears, and poking from the corners of her mouth, were two, but sharp-pointed and short fangs. Long hazelnut brown hair draped behind her back like a cape, that reaches down to the middle of her back, and she doesn’t have any sharp claws. Her scales on the back of her hands and arms underneath the sweater were in a luminous blue color, as for her coils up to her hips, were covered with varieties of blue, like blue, light blue, peacock blue, bluish green, and many other colors that are blue. She is wearing a pair of dark blue and black square glasses with round corners, and a blue, white, cerulean, peacock, and sky cameo sweater with a hoodie that is enormous that reaches down to her thighs, with pockets on the sides and a silver zipper in the front, and with frost hems at the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the garment. Her legs were replaced with a long line of a snake’s body, as it lined behind her back, like a long piece of rope, except that is moving, scaly and very muscular.

She noticed Coco on the ground in front of her and blinked in confusion before sighed, leaning in slightly to get a better look at her. Coco quickly rose to her feet and stared at the snake’s eyes with fear in her eyes, worried that she might be its breakfast for today, but rather of getting eaten right now in front of the people that were hiding in the alleys of the street, the naga glanced to the left, and the people hiding in the left-hand side of the alley, retreated in fear, and she glanced to the right and the people in the right-hand back alley backed up too.

She glanced back at Coco who jolted slightly from the steel blue gaze once more, and she sighed again, before reaching over to her, with her right hand and Coco closed her eyes in fear, worried that she might get kidnapped for being lost from her Papá and hoping that her Mamá will come sooner or later, when she instead felt gentle taps on top of her head. She opened her eyes in confusion and looked up a little, to be shocked to notice that the giant female snake was instead gentle petting her head, with her first finger.

A naga, a 50-ft long half human half snake, with a body of a female, that has the appearance of a bloody killing monster that could eat a few people, is actually petting her head in the middle of the streets?!

She gave a slightly confused look on her face about her slight shaking and ran her forked tongue around her sharp teeth to check if something is stuck in her fangs and noticed the teeth, so, she removed her right hand from Coco and opened her jaws slightly, to reveal her razor-sharp fangs, with lines of other teeth and Coco, felt scared that she is seeing sharp teeth that might be filled with poison. But rather of suddenly snatching her from the ground and striking her with the teeth, poisoning her, and then devouring her, she instead retracted her fangs into normal human teeth and closed her mouth, currently not showing the fangs anymore to Coco. She glanced at her right arm in curiosity, thinking to herself, until reached into her sweater pocket and pulled out an old-fashioned golden hand pocket watch and opened it, looking at the time.

The time on it is 8:46. She recognized what she was getting earlier, so, she gently closed the gold pocket watch in her hand and placed it back into her sweater pocket and to Coco’s shock and to the rest that was glancing around the corners of the alleys that they were peeking from, slithered past her, and went into an empty passage, where no one else is, and before leaving, dropped something shining and gold in the process and disappeared.

Coco was quiet during the whole encounter, worried that if she makes a sound to her, she might snap and kill her immediately. She noticed the shiny object on the ground, so, she walked over to the area where she saw it land on the ground, bent down and picked it up from the ground.

It was a gold heart-shaped locket with a small loop on the top, but without a chain in the loop for it to be in.

Coco gazed at the locket for a moment, before placing it in her pocket where it could be safe, before hearing in the distance, “Coco! Coco, mija, where are you?!”

She recognized the person’s calling, that is from her father now awake, that sounds afraid and worried, so she called back, “¡Papá! I’m right here!”

Her father came from around the corner with a concerned look on his face and when he noticed Coco standing there, not injured from the panic-stricken crowd, he quickly ran over to her from where he was standing and embraced her in a gentle hug.

“Oh, Coco, you shouldn’t scare your padre like that!” he gently scolded. “Did someone injure you?”

He started patting Coco’s head to check for her injuries, and she gently replied, calming her father from his panic attack, “No, Papá, I wasn’t hurt by anyone.”

He sighed in relief and did another gentle hug again when, something gently landed behind them, and Coco glanced over her father’s shoulder, as he glanced over his left shoulder to see what is behind them, to see an enormous female cat.

The cat is a cross between a jaguar, an eagle, and several other animals, including the teal horns of a ram and a striped iguana-like tail. On average the body shape is stock in the front and leans in the back. The cat’s back is a deep blue that fades to emerald green across her body, while yellow highlights are scattered among this. The wings are red while her underbelly is orange, and she has eagle hind legs with aqua-colored talons. On the cat’s back is a female skellington, and she slid off the cat’s back, landing on the ground.

The female is a white skeleton with purple streaks in both of her eyes and her hair gains gray lines on the left side of her head. Her purple formal dress is similar to the traditional Filipino baro’t saya with frill designs on her cleavage and the long skirt of her dress and it was tucked into a red belt and has brown rope designs in each lining on her dress skirt. She wears black short boots which she uses as a weapon. She also wears a long brown apron around her waist and wears a matching purple choker with frill designs.

The female noticed Coco in front of her father and ran over, as he moved out of the way for her to come closer, and embraced her in a gentle hug.

“Oh, Coco! I was so worried about that attack!” she exclaimed, relieved that it didn’t attack her.

“No mamá, she didn’t attack me,” Coco answered, assuring her mother.

She glanced at her in confusion, gently removing her from a hug, along with her father who isn’t embracing her.

“‘She?’” her mother repeated. “That creature is a she?”

Coco nodded her head, and she stood up to her feet.

“Did… She do anything to you while we weren’t with you?” she asked.

“No, mamá, she just gently greeted me instead,” Coco answered.

Her mother was silent for a moment before heard more screaming in the distance behind their backs, along with panicked yells and Coco slightly jolted from the sudden screams.

“Best if we go back to our home and wait until it’s safe to come out.” her mother replied, assuring her family to be safe.

Coco nodded her head agreeing to her safe concern, and her mother is the first one to climb aboard the alebrije that landed, at that moment, her father helped her up, then he scrambled up aboard the alebrije behind Coco and the alebrije took off, flying in the air.

As for the naga that Coco encountered, it glanced up at the air from where it was gazing at, noticing the flying alebrije, flying in the distance and sighed, continued on with her adventure.

* * *

After Coco was taken back to home from the almost eaten attack from earlier, and assuring the rest of her worried stricken family that she is safe, she couldn’t sit still. She has questions about her. She took out the pendant that was around the naga’s neck, gazing at it for a moment, before reaching over to the jewelry box that she has and opened it, revealing the jewels and chains that she has. Coco picked up a sliver spare chain that she has and carefully hooked it on the pendant and clipped it, now it is a necklace. Coco placed it back in her pocket and walked over to the door of her room, carefully opened it, checking if someone is there, before peeking around the corner, glancing side to side, and quietly closed her door.

She snuck over to the door of the house, and unlocked it, glancing side to side for any of her family members that are heading her way, and gently closed it, so that no one else could overhear it and walked away from her “safe” home, looking for the naga that she encountered earlier from the alleys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story!


End file.
